Talking to the moon
by Songfictactor
Summary: Orang bilang aku gila. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti. Hanya kau yang aku punya- Baekhyun / Baekyeol songfic!


_**Title : Talking to the moon**_

_**Summary : Orang bilang aku gila. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti. Hanya kau yang aku punya- Baekhyun / Baekyeol songfic/!/**_

_**Cast : Baekhyun, chanyeol.**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam terakhir aku bersamamu, bersama tawamu, kecupanmu, hangat pelukmu, dan sentuhanmu yang mungkin takkan kurasakan lagi.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Byun baekhyun?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

"Jangan pergi"

"Aku harus pergi"

Mungkin itu percakapan terakhirku dengannya. Karena seorang park Chanyeol, pria berkebangsaan korea selatan yang menjadi seorang penjelajah bulan. Meninggalkan kekasihnya, byun baekhyun sendirian di rumah kecil yang hanya ditinggali berdua olehnya dan kekasihnya.

"Jadi, aku hanya harus menunggu satu tahun satu bulan dan dua minggu?"

"Ya, tunggu aku disini. Aku akan pulang."

Ia pergi, memunggungiku. Dan bahkan ia melupakan kecupan perpisahan. Yah, dia sangat terlambat untuk melakukannya.

_**I know you somewhere out there**_

_**Somwhere far away **_

_**I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**My neighbor think I'm crazy**_

_**But they don't understand**_

_**You're all I have**_

_**You're all I have**_

_**At night when the stars light up my room**_

_**I sit by myself**_

_**Talking to the moon**_

_**Try to get to you**_

_**In hopes youre on the other side**_

_**Talking to me too**_

_**Or I'm a fool, who sits alone talking to the moon**_

Baekhyun POV

Pukul tujuh, sudah cukup terlambat untuk pergi kuliah. Ferrari enzo, hadiah dari chanyeol saat ulangtahunku yang ke 22. Mobil berkapasitas 6.000cc ini sangat berharga untukku, bukan karena harganya yang fantastic. Tapi karena chanyeol yang membelikannya dengan gaji pertamanya.

Sudah pukul delapan. Byun baekhyun baru saja sampai di universitasnya. Ia memasuki koridor tempat teman temannya berkumpul. Disitu seperti biasa, ada Kai, dan Kris. Dan dua orang namja yang tidak dikenal.

"Baek, kami turut berduka cita ya"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau belum tahu? Pesawat luar angkasa yang dinaiki chanyeol hilang."

"C-chan yeol"

Kedua lutut yang menjadi penyanggah tubuhku melemas. Chanyeol, aku tak percaya. Dia masih hidup, dia akan kembali berada disisiku. Tidak mungkin.

**BRUGH**

AuthorPOV

Baekhyun pingsan, dia terlalu shock untuk tetap berdiri. Kai dan kris membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dokter bilang Baekhyun mengalami depresi ringan, ia tak boleh shock, tertekan, dan terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Jadi, apa anda keluarganya?"

"Ya, saya Luhan. Xi luhan, kakak angkat baekhyun."

"Jadi begini. Baekhyun mengalami depresi ringan, jika ia terlalu banyak berpikir, ia bisa terkena gangguan jiwa. Jadi saya harap anda bisa menjaga baekhyun dengan baik."

"Terimakasih dokter."

BaekhyunPOV

"Hyung, kau tinggal disini?"

"Ya, aku kan menjagamu baekki. Jadi jangan khawatir ya."

"Gomawo luhan hyung."

"Yasudah, tidur sana. Ini sudah malam"

Sudah tangah malam, aku tidak bisa tidur. Kulihat Luhan hyung sudah tertidur, mataku beralih ke sisi lain. Balkon kamar yang jendelanya tidak ditutup. Aku melepas selimutku, lalu berjalan ke arah balkon. Kuraih pintu balkon, tapi disana sebuah bulan purnama mengajakku bermain bersama.

Chanyeol. Aku teringat akan ucapan kai tadi pagi. Chanyeol masih disana kan? Di bulan indah itu. Dia tidak hilang bersama pesawatnya. Aku yakin, dia disana. Ditempat yang jauh dari tempatku berpijak. Aku menangis, seperti wanita kehilangan boneka kesayangannya. Dan aku hanya ingin chanyeol disini.

"Apa kau disana Chanyeol? Aku merindukanmu. Kembalilah"

"Hey, orang gila. Kau berbicara pada bulan? Dasar bodoh"

Masa bodoh dengan tetangga sok kenal itu. Masa bodoh dia memanggilku orang gila, asalkan chanyeol bisa berada disisiku.

"Chanyeol? Apa kau mendengarku?"

Setiap malam ketika sinar bintang memasuki kamarku, aku duduk sendirian. Berbicara pada bulan, berusaha menemukanmu. Aku harap kau disana melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

_**Im feeling like im famous**_

_**The talk of the town**_

_**They said I've gone mad**_

_**Yeah I've gone mad**_

_**But they don't khow that I know **_

_**Cause when the sun goes down**_

_**Someones talking back**_

_**Yeah theyre talking back**_

Sudah satu minggu terkurung dirumah, aku bosan. Sampai akhirnya aku lolos dari perhatian Luhan hyung dan kabur dari rumah. Mudah sekali menipunya.

Dan apa yang aku lakukan sore hari seperti ini diluar rumah? Tidak ada. Hanya berjalan kaki mengikuti udara.

"Hey, orang gila. Mengapa kau tak berbicara dengan matahari?"

"Dia namja manis yang ternyata orang gila"

"Apa bulan menjawab perkataanmu ,manis?"

Cih, sampah yang bisa berbicara. Tahu apa mereka? Tidak ada. Mereka hanya pengangguran yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Sampah manusia yang tak layak hidup muak mendengar semua perkataan mereka. Lagipula sudah hampir malam, Luhan hyung pasti sudah menyewa FBI untuk mencariku.

"Mau kemana manis? Berbicara pada bulan?"

"Kalau bulan sudah berbicara padamu, katakana padaku ya"

"Manis, bulan akan berbicara kalau kau sudah waras kembali"

Mereka berbicara lagi. Kupercepat langkah kakiku, hingga sampai didepan rumahku. Ah bukan rumahku, rumah kami. Disana, di balkon itu. Satu satunya tempatku untuk merasa dekat dengan Chanyeol. Hanya itu satu satunya pelepas rinduku dengan chanyeol.

Apa kau tahu alasan aku masih berdiri disini? Semuanya karenamu. Kau bilang semuanya akan baik baik saja. Kau akan kembali bersamaku, menemaniku setiap malam. Dan aku tak perlu berbicara pada bulan lagi. Tapi bukan seperti itu kenyataannya. Aku hanya memandang bayanganmu dalam kesendirian.

Meskipun dasar hatiku sakit seperti ini. Meskipun tangan kecilku gemetar tak karuan. Aku hanya memikirkanmu, orang yang kurindukan sampai menjadi gila.

Sudah cukup mematung didepan rumah. Kulangkahkan kaki kurusku kedalam rumah. Disana, di ruang tamu ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara. Ada belasan pria berseragam putih dan dua orang pria berpakaian biasa.

"Baekki!"

Itu sudah pasti Luhan hyung, rambut pink cerah yang sengaja diwarnai sama dengan kekasihnya, oh sehun.

"Hyung, mereka siapa?"

"Polisi. Tadinya kukira kau diculik. Lalu kupanggil polisi untuk mencarimu."

"oh, aku hanya berjalan jalan tadi. Hehe"

"Kau ini. Ah iya, aku punya sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan untukmu"

"Apa itu?"

"Ehem, kau kemari"

Luhan hyung menujuk seorang namja yang wajahnya tertutupi topi hitam. Tingginya diatas rata rata. Rambutnya hitam dipotong pendek. Dan, oh tuhan. Dia membuka topinya dan tersenyum kearahku. Dia, dia park chanyeol.

**Hiks**

"Baekki kenapa menangis?"

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh. Kau bilang hanya satu tahun satu bulan dan dua minggu. Ini sudah dua tahun empat bulan dan sebelas minggu."

"Maafkan aku. Pesawat jemputanku menghilang tiba tiba. Dan jadwal pulang sedikit diulur baek"

"Bukan sedikit. Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku tanpamu? Berbicara pada bulan, dianggap orang gila, dan mengalami depresi ringan. Jangan pergi lagi. Aku mohon. Hiks"

"Cup cup, jangan menangis. Maafkan aku dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.—"

"—aku lupa ciuman perpisahan, tapi ini ciuman pertemuan kita byun baekhyun."

**CUP**

Oh tidak, aku terlena lagi dengan bibir ini, bibir yang membuatku candu , hangatnya yang sudah kurindukan. Dada bidang yang selalu menenangkanku, telah kembali. Aroma tubuh yang sangat melekat dalam indera penciumanku. Dia park chanyeol, benar benar kembali.

**THE END**

**Annyeong, mian baru muncul lagi. Tadinya ff ku ada tiga, tapi kemudian lenyap ditelan xiumin. Makanya aku bikin ff baru lagi. Ada yang mau request songfic? Langsung refiew ya, ketik (Judul lagu) spasi (Cast) . Diisi yaa atau mungkin lewat PM? silahkan silahkan di request. **

**Love,**

**Songfictactor**


End file.
